Psychic meditation
You allow your mind to rest and go quiet for a period of time, which allows the psionic energy in your body to grant you several psychic benefits. Benefit When you take this feat, you are granted access to the seven psychic energy centers. To gain a benefit from a center, you must first awaken that energy center. Awakening a psychic energy center requires 8 hours of uninterrupted meditation. You can have only one center awakened at a time. A center remains awakened until it is reset. Resetting a center clears it of its awakened status. Resetting a center is a standard action and does not provoke an attack of opportunity . If your hit points ever fall below 0, an awakened center automatically resets. Once awakened, you can activate a center as a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity . You can activate a center only once per day. You gain the benefits of the center for 1 hour. Table 1-1: Psychic Meditation Bonuses Psychic Energy Center Associated Bonus Crown +3 natural armor bonus to AC Third Eye 1 temporary power point* per manifester level Throat +2 bonus to Int, Wis, and Cha Heart 2 temporary hit points per manifester level (maximum 40 hit points). These hit points do not stack with temporary hit points from other sources Solar (Plexus) +2 morale bonus on saving throw of choice, +1 morale bonus on remaining two Base +2 bonus to Str, Dex, and Con Sacral Receive a power resistance of 5 + your manifester level *See the sidebar about temporary power points. Temporary Power Points Temporary power points are just like bonus power points, except that they last for only a short time if not used up. Whenever a character with temporary power points spends or loses power points, use the temporary points first. When a character gains temporary power points, note his current power point reserve, then add the temporary points. When the temporary power points go away, the character's reserve points drop to the previous total score. If the character's power point reserve is already below that total at that time, all the temporary power points have already been lost and the character's power point reserve does not drop. When temporary power points are lost, they cannot be restored as real power points can be (except with another infusion of temporary power points). Temporary power points do not stack. When a character already has temporary power points and receives another infusion of temporary points, use only the higher number of temporary power points (unless noted otherwise). For example, a character gains 10 temporary power points, then spends 7 points, leaving 3 temporary power points. If the same character then receives another 10 temporary power points, the character winds up with only 10 temporary power points, not 13. For example, Vollus, our 1st-level psion, selects this feat. He then spends 8 hours awakening the third eye psychic energy center. Once per day he may activate that center and he gains +1 temporary power point for 1 hour from the point of activation. A few days go by and Vollus decides that he would rather have a different bonus, so he resets the third eye center and meditates for 8 hours awakening his heart center. Once per day he may now activate that center and gain 3 temporary hit points for 1 hour from the point of activation. Category:Psionic feats